Times Have Changed
by Princessjessiejames
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth get fired and separated for eight years, what happens when they are reunited?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or thecharacters**

 ****

* * *

Jessie and her chansey walkaround the hospital, checking on each patient as they begin their way to leave, soon they will leave and go back home to see their favorite meowth.

"Dr. Jessie, you are needed for a new patient room 103!" The intercom blares.

Jessie groans and rolls her eyes, "I'm supposed to be leaving!" The walks to room 103 and sees her patient, his name is James, of course she wants it to be her James, but he has a different last name, so it's no use hoping, also, this man was obviously  
homeless, and James is rich.

The man has lavender hair, but it's matted together and dirty, he is in a baggy sweatshirt and pants, he's extremely skinny and she was told to bring him food.

She opens the door and walks in slowly, "Hi, James, I'm your doctor, Jessie, it's nice to meet you!"

'She can't be my Jessie, can she?' James thinks to himself, 'No way, she had no money, how could she be a successful nurse? She's probably homeless like I am,that's why Ileft her with meowth... No the smartest idea, I suppose.'

"Here is your food, James." She put the plate on his lap, lifted his bed, and waited for him to eat.

"Thanks, ." He then thought to himself, 'No way that's my Jessie, she's so calm... And her hair is short."

She smiled at him and then walked out the door, putting her chansey in the pokeball and leaving. 

* * *

Jessie woke the next morning with Chansey and Meowth at her feet, "What?" She asked the both of them.

"Chansey, chansey!"

"You have work." Meowth translated.

Gahhh, work! She got up and put on her 'nurse Joy' outfit and grabbed chansey, heading to the car, on the way out she asked chansey if she left meowth lunch.

"Chansey!" She responded with a nod.

"MEOWTH! Chansey left you food!" Jessie yelled, walking out the door and closing it behind her. 

* * *

Once she gets to the hospital, nurse Joy tells her that she needs to check on James in the human part of the 's been screaming since 7 am and no one has been able to calm him down.

She sighs and walks to his room, "Chansey, go get his meds."

"Chansey!" She says, walking to the medication room.

Jessie goes to room 103 and sees James, screaming like everyone said he was.

"James, honey, calm down, it's okay, shhhh" she whispers calmly, and as soothingly as possible.

His screaming takes a haltand he says quietly, "I had a nightmare."

Her eyes soften and she says, "I promise you're okay."

He nods and closes his eyes.

"Do you want to know something cool?" She smiles.

He nods again, opening his eyes.

"Do you remember Team Rocket, they were really cool for awhile, but few years ago the leader of the organization was caught and put in jail..?" He nods, slowly, "I was a part of it," she laughs, "We were terrible! We always failed, and were fired eight  
years ago... My group, it was me, another man, and a meowth," she smiled, "That man, he was perfect... He was always smiling, he was caring, handsome, just.. Perfect. But when we were fired, we split up. Not the point, ya want to know the cool part?"  
She smiled wider at his enthusiasm. "His name is James, too." She kissed him on the forehead and says, "And just like him, you have nightmares, and just like him you only let me calm you down... I'd give anything to know where he is."

James at this point, was ecstatic! It was his Jessie! He was stunned, and didn't know what to say.

"We had a motto, every time we'd do something bad, I'd say, "Prepare for trouble!" And he'd go-"

She was cut off by James saying, "And make it double..."

Jessie's eyes widened, "James?!" He nods, "You- you're homeless! How? You were so rich?!"

He shook his head, "Only if I married Jessebell. I changed my last name and lived on the streets for the past eight years, my parents still haven't found me so that's good." He smiled, happy to see Jessie again.

"Oh James, let's get you washed up! Come on." She helped him out of the bed and walked him towards the bathroom. "Let's get you back to looking like my handsome James." She smiled as she helped him strip down and get in the bath.

She began to wash his hair and untangle all the dread locks, wow... He lived on the streets for eight years... It should have been her living on the streets.

"So, Jess, I'm perfect?" He smiled as her face turned bright red.

"Maybe so." She laughed and got back to his hair.

"So how did you become a nurse, I thought you had no money?" He asked.

"My mother, she was a rich Team Rocket agent, and I suppose she left me 500,000 dollars... One day I was trying to find money to feed me and meowth, and I went into her bank account, and saw the money she left me.. It was crazy, I was ecstatic." She smiled  
thenlooked down, "I'm sorry I never found you, I looked for you, I really did."

"It's okay, Jessie, I don't mind, at least you looked." His eyes filled with tears, 'what kind of person loves someone so much, but doesn't make an effort to find them.' He thought to himself.

"James... I missed you so much." She said quietly.

"I missed you too Jessie."

"And once you leave here, you're living with me!"

"I can't do that Jessie, it's not your responsibility to look after me."

"Too late, I've made my decision!" She smiles, kissing his cheek before helping him out of the bath.

She handed him a towel and then said, "Now you look like my James!" She smiled wider.

She helped him into his hospital clothes and helped him back into his bed.

"I love you Jessie." He smiled, taking a risk with her.

Her eyes widened and she said, "I- I should find Chansey!" And she rushed out the door, she can't love someone else, he'll just leave her, or hurt her. She just can't.

'I knew she didn't care.' He thought to himself as he cried into the pillow. 

* * *

"So that's what happened, Chansey!" She exclaimed to the Pokemon, telling her what all happened with her and James.

"Chansey! Chansey!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm going to go talk to him."

And with that she walked back to room 103.

"James.." She said quietly as she walked into his room.

"J-Jess?" He looked up, sniffling slightly.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked, rushing to the chair next to him.

"You... You don't love me back." He said quietly, knowing that he needed to confront her about it.

"I- I- I can't... I can't love anyone else, it'll just end like it always does..."

"Tell me Jessie, please do..?" He pleaded.

"Not today, when you are released." She then smiled, "Tomorrow is my day off, I'll bring meowth... We won't leave your side for the next few weeks, unless I'm working."

"Thanks, Jess, I really appreciate." 

* * *

"Alright Meowth, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!"

She picked the meowth up and opened the door, then sitting him on James's bed.

"Open."

"J-James?" Meowth smiled, awestruck.

Jamesnodded, reaching his arms out for a hug.

Jessie smiled at her two boys reunited, walking over to the chair next to James.

"Take a nap Jess, you stayed up all last night for me, you need rest," James told her, as she grabbed his hand and laying her head on his bed, falling right asleep.

The boys talked for hours about Jess and all the things she's said about James over the years, and how she never stopped looking. He said that every year she searched three towns, but never once did she think to search pallet town. He also told him about  
how Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Brock come over and eat dinner with them every Thursday. "It is socool, weareall friends; he said. 

* * *

A few weeks later, James was released and Jessie got off work early to take him home, she paid for his hospital bills and bought him some clothes too.

"Alright, my humble home!" She smiled as he stared amazed.

"Wow." It was three stories, but smaller in width, maybe fiverooms could fit in each floor.

Jessie unlocked the door, happy to be home afterso long.

"Feel free to sleep in whatever room you'd like," she told him and then gave him a small tour, "I'm sure you're tired, if you'd like to sleep go ahead."

Heshook his head and said, "No, Id like to talk." She sighed, she knew it was inevitable.

She nodded and lead him to the couch, sitting on the opposite end with her legs up on the couch, she was facing James.

"Meowth, Chansey, either go to the Pokemon area outside or go upstairs."

Chansey ran out the door to meet the other Pokemon, while Meowth went upstairs to take a nap.

"Jessie, I do love you, and I want to know why you can't love me back..?"

She sighed, "My mother, the first person I ever loved, died, as you know. After she died, my father took me in, but he was extremely abusive, anything I did wrong, I'd get punched or kicked. My exboyfriend, Mark, do you remember him?" She asked,  
she had never told him this.

He nodded and let her continue.

"He... He was abusive also, but he frequently assaulted me... Sexually. I got pregnant twice, and got abortions both times, before telling you anything. He almost killed me when he found out the second time... But I-" she began to cry, crying uncontrollably.

"Come here, Jess," he said quietly, gesturing for her to come and sit on his lap.

She nodded and sat there, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jess, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I have to." She said in between sobs, "He almost killed me... But I- I- I killed him f-f-first," she then broke down completely, crying onto his shoulder as he slowly rubbed her back. "You probably hate me... I'm a murderer."

"No, Jess, he deserved it." He was stunned... How had he not noticed, sure, he saw that she had severalbruises, but so did her, considering how many times they blasted off. "I'm sorry I didn't notice anything.. I was supposed to protect you."

"I-it's not your fault." She cried, yawning after speaking, she hadn't slept a lot in the past few weeks, she stayed up most nights, constantly making sure he was okay.

"Jess, you should get some rest." He told her, she sniffled and nodded, putting her head in the crock of his neck, beginning to fall asleep.

He drew small circles on her back and said, "I love you Jess," he felt like the happiest man alive, whether or not she said it back.

However, it was just icing on the cake when she murmured, "I love you too James." 

* * *

**That was fluffy lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol I'm too old for this**  
 **  
**

* * *

James woke up the next morning to the beautiful smell of Chansey's cooking.

He stayed in the same spot, careful not to wake Jessie, and honestly, he was surprised that he didn't have any nightmares. 


End file.
